Surgical stapling devices are widely used in surgical procedures to fasten body tissue quickly and efficiently by driving fasteners or staples into the tissue. In certain types of staplers, a single staple is typically formed around an anvil, e.g., skin staplers, for approximating tissue. Such staplers may employ staples having a variety of configurations, as for example a conventional U-shaped configuration and variations thereon. U-shaped staples have two opposed legs connected by a linear bridge. Therefore, the staple drivers have flat surfaces to correspond to the linear bridge portions of the staples. When deformed, such staples tend to form a B-shape, wherein the legs are curved towards the bridge and the chiseled end points are in a position to re-puncture the tissue being sutured. In such an orientation, a significant area of the deformed leg portions is not in extensive contact with the tissue.
In addition, suturing and suture line placement are necessary aspects of any surgical procedures. Surgeons have developed numerous techniques for tying sutures and placing suture lines over the years. Endoscopic surgical procedures such as arthroscopy, laparascopy, or thoroscopy are challenged with these tasks because development of a knot or placement of a suture line in a confined space is time consuming and requires great dexterity. Currently in endoscopic procedures, either the knots need to be tied externally to the body and inserted into the body and to the operative site using some kind of knot pushing device, or they need to be tied inside the body using long, instruments.
As such, what has been needed is to provide a device and method, which, secures tissue along a greater length and does so with a reduced tendency to re-puncture the tissue being secured. What has also been needed are simple approaches for placing sutures and suture lines in confined spaces. What has also been needed are devices and methods that could also be used as sutures to attach tissue, implant devices and surgical support materials for use in a wider range of none invasive surgical procedures. What has also been needed are device and methods for placing markers in tissue that do not have any sharp exposed points and do not migrate from the location of original deployment.